the_escapistzfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle Compound
Jungle Compound is the fourth map present in the main game, which is unlocked by escaping Shankton State Pen and followed by San Pancho. It has a difficulty label of 'Moderate' and the prison is a large outdoor camp in the middle of a vast jungle. This map might be based on Pathet Lao prison camp in Laos. This prison holds 10 inmates (yourself included) and has 5 guards. Each cell houses 2 inmates each.The prison also has 4 tower guards, one patrol jeep, an electric fence around the camp and a wall, as well as bushes and shrubs surrounding the boundaries. The jungle around the prison is too thick to navigate and escape from, so in order to escape you will need to go through the guard checkpoint at the south of the prison. However in order to exit from the checkpoint you need ID Papers, which you need to find. Once the ID Papers are approved, the gate will open and you can escape. Schedule *08:00-09:00 - Morning Rollcall *09:00-10:00 - Breakfast *10:00-13:00 - Leisure/Work Period *13:00-14:00 - Exercise Period *14:00-17:00 - Free Period *17:00-18:00 - Evening Meal *18:00-21:00 - Leisure/Work Period *21:00-22:00 - Shower Block *22:00-23:00 - Evening Rollcall *23:00-08:00 - Lights Out Jobs *Gardening (default) *Tailor *Laundry *Library *Mailman Escaping Jungle Compound Method 1: Library Tunnel #Get strength and intellect to 85+ #Find a Roll of Duct Tape and a Magazine and craft a Poster. #Find some Plastic Forks from the canteen, then go to the library and chip through the left wall. Once you break through, put your Poster in the gap. The area you just got into is a small hallway where you will escape. #Craft another Poster and get some more Plastic Forks, then go to the hallway and chip through the wall leading to the warehouse. Once you break through, seal the gap with your Poster. You can use the warehouse to get unlimited supplies of Timber and Sheets of Metal. #Craft a Flimsy Shovel and upgrade it with a Roll of Duct Tape and a Sheet of Metal. #Craft several Contraband Pouches. #Craft a Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic. #Beat up the guard with the Staff Key (the fourth guard) and use the Wad of Putty and Molten Plastic to make a Plastic Staff Key. #In the hallway where you broke into, dig underground and start digging left. Craft a lot of Timber Braces from the warehouse to make a long tunnel. Dig 9-10 blocks of dirt left. Also, try and get the Library job so you digging and the posters will be less suspicious. #Find a Jar of Ink and an Exotic Feather. #Obtain a Guard Outfit and a Bed Dummy. #Befriend your cellmate so they don't snitch on you if you try to escape. The Escape: #Just before Evening Rollcall ends, put the Bed Dummy on your bed and grab the things you need (Guard Outfit, Jar of Ink, Exotic Feather, Plastic Staff Key) and use your Contraband Pouch to exit the cell area and go to the library before it closes. #Put on your Guard Outfit and go to the end of your tunnel. Dig upwards at the end to get out past the wall. Your inventory should consist of the Plastic Staff Key, Jar of Ink, Exotic Feather and Dirt (after you dig upwards). Listen for the jeep while you're underground. When it passes by, dig up quick. #When you emerge, put the Dirt you just obtained back in the hole to cover it. Head north until you reach the barracks where the guards sleep. Avoid the jeep! Use the Plastic Staff Key to get inside. #Collect the Unsigned ID Papers on the desk in the barracks and combine it with the Jar of Ink and the Exotic Feather to craft your ID Papers. #Head south while avoiding the jeep until you reach the guard checkpoint at the southern border. Hand the guard your ID Papers and he will open the gates. Simply walk through the exit to escape! Category:Prisons